Kaito Chronocrest
"I'm brilliant!" Character/Personality: Probably the smartest dragon you'll ever meet, Kaito may not be the strongest in body or element, but his more than makes up for it with his smarts. Kaito is a very proud dragon, constantly self-praising himself. He thinks about everything logically and rules his decisions based on logic, not emotion. While he can seem quite condescending and rather cold, he is a truly caring dragon, deep down, and does everything he does for the best interest of Draconis. Power/Skills: As he cannot find a time dragon to train him properly (as they are very rare and almost never seen), he has had to teach himself what he can with his element from old scrolls and experimenting. Freeze: He can momentarily freeze an opponent or two in time. Weaknesses: He is not very strong with his element. Backstory: Kaito was born in the middle of the War against Sincecor. Because of this, he had to deal with being the object of attention of many dark forces, wishing to use him as leverage against his parents. It also didn't help that Kaito was the first aboriginal created since their slaughter over 20,000 years ago. The reason he was created was because his father was dying of a strange illness during the War against Sincecor. His father and mother could not have kids (as his father was a dragon and his mother a sea serpent) and seeing their situation and their deep longing to have started a family together some day, Custos took pity on them and gifted them with Kaito. It did turn out, however, that Nenu was able to be cured, so Kaito did not lose his father. Kaito has gained much attention due to being an aboriginal, something he does not mind, as he enjoys to hear the praise of others. Since the end of the war, he has lived a rather peaceful life in the village of Vidir. Once he was of age, he moved to the City of Custos, with his friend Flint, where he bought an old library so he could start on of his own and expand his studies. Relationships: Nenu: He looks up to his father and wishes to be like him, very intelligent and looked up to. Kai: He respects his mother and loves her very much, even if she receives some discrimination for being a sea serpent. Arina Portaljumper: His closest friend (and eventual wife). While the two are polar opposites, they enjoy each other's company very much. Potaru Foxtrot: He seems much potential in Potaru, but is a little upset he seems to be taking after his mother. Flint Firecrest: A childhood friend of his. Him and Flint get along fairly well, as they are the oldest of their little friend group. He doesn't approve of some of Flint's habits and is not affraid to comment about it. Extras/Notes: - After Nightfall is defeated, Kaito is the one to restart the Keepers. - He is the first aboriginal dragon created since the slaughter. - He eventually married Arina and has four daughters and a son with her